Destiny is a Powerful Force
by stewbrick901
Summary: What if you were given the surprise of your life- Serpentine in real life, and you're the destined Master of Wind along with the other 5 ninja. For this young boy his life is transformed forever by the Masters of Spinjitzu. His life turns around from there. He learns the true values of friendship and loyalty, and that destiny is a force that can be good to you- or it can be bad.
1. Prologue

(note: this takes place in the time between Garmadon seizing the Serpentine and Garmadon at the Dark Island. Also first fan fiction, so please consider any grammar or spelling mistakes and please R&R :D)

**Prologue**

(Lord Garmadon's POV)

I stared heavily into my group. What foolish snakes would suggest a ham sandwich! Just because you're hungry shouldn't make you less evil.

"Well? NOTHING?" I yell at the crowd. The scouts of the Serpentine went into a little huddling position, as if they're scared of me.

Great, I got snakes that can do special powers that are at my command to huddle in front of me as if I'm a madman... which I really am.

"Well… since nobody has any ideas… I do. I have been doing my research… and I found-THIS!" I show a book with a title that I myself cannot understand.

"Although I cannot decipher the book's label, I have found out that with all the powers of the four Golden Weapons, which I have of course merged into the Mega-Weapon, it can open a portal to a new realm that no others have ever gone before."

"This new realm can open new possibilities to take over the world! Not just Ninjago and OUR world that I can rule, but the other realm's world! Ha-ha-ha… HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" I laugh evilly. Well, I did that one good. I clear my voice from all that yelling.

"Now…. what are we waiting for!" I get into my position when I use the Mega-Weapon. You know- that position when you're about to do something cool.

"Mega-Weapon- I command you at my will to open a portal to this new realm- a new realm with new and more evil possibilities!" I yell to it as it starts to drain my power.

My power's drained, but there's the portal. If I were to describe it to you… it would be beautiful. _**Evilly beautiful.**_

There, right in front of my red eyes, was a black portal with no way seeing through it, with a golden brown frame.

My Serpent partners started to run into the portal. I went in last.

Time to wreak chaos.

12:06 A.M. Ninjagian Western Time, Southeast Ninjago City, Kailehian Apartments

(Cole's POV)

The alarm sounded off. We had installed one in our little shelter/apartment we owned.

We ran to the command center (well- not much of a command center, nothing like the one on the Bounty, but just a laptop and a big radar screen), just like we always do.

"Long story, short Sis?" Kai asked belligerently.

"It's not that the Serpentine and Garmadon are here in Ninjago. In fact, I can't even detect a single Serpentine on the radar. But I did find the evil Bounty. It's somewhere in the rivers two miles away from Ninjago City. It hasn't moved though. I have weird feeling about this." Nya affirmed to us comprehensively, then through a tone of anxiety.

"Let's get this on boys, I'll need to plan it on the way." I told the others in the let's-get-out-of-here voice that I always use on a mission.

We quickly climbed into the Ultra Sonic Raider, hastily making strategic decisions, with time pressing us on reaching our destination.

While Jay, Kai, and Zane are directing the Raider and making jokes (did I mention that Zane has had his funny switch on for an unusually long time?), I was plotting the entire raid.

First, we make sure Garmadon and the Mega-Weapon haven't screwed things up again, but if they have… we'll have to find out for ourselves.

Then, if they've been hiding from us and then surprise attack us, then we'll obviously try to hold them back.

If we can't hold them back, then we might as well run away _as fast as we can_.

We arrived at the destination that the Black Bounty had supposedly floated away to. Where was the Serpentine? And more importantly, Garmadon and the Mega-Weapon?

"We need to search around the ship. It could not have simply floated here, because my logic perimeter tells me that no ship could drift this much off course with a captain or some sort of ship leader." Zane remarked.

We burrowed throughout the entire ship. Nothing.

And then we found the room with the portal.

"Guys… you need to come and see this! I don't think that this belongs here…" Kai told the rest of us who were scouring the other rooms.

I walked in and the others came in behind me. It was some sort of black portal with no way of seeing through, with a shiny golden frame that looks like it's made out of light.

"Does anybody here _know _that this was Garmadon's work? I surely do." I tell the others in an obvious tone.

"Yes." The others replied in unison.

"Well, we need to find out what's behind that portal. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in!" Kai told the rest of us before he dived in. I followed, with Jay on my tail, and Zane the caboose.

We found ourselves in the sky. We had nothing to do but Spinjitzu ourselves onto the ground.

"**NINJA-GO!**" We all shouted as we turned into our elemental tornadoes, providing us protection as we land safely on the ground.

"Where _are_ we?" Jay asked in a severe tone of curiosity and confusion.

Zane replied, "In the other realm. We have found ourselves in a dimension with completely different people and worlds. We have found ourselves on a distant realm far away from Ninjago."

"Earth."


	2. Chapter 1

**SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY: I like to release a bunch of chapters at once because A: before that it builds up hype and B: releasing more at once will hopefully satisfy readers more and give me a good break because of a large amount of content at once.**

**Thanks for the understanding and share this with your friends if possible, because I'm always looking forward to new readers!**

**CHAPTER 1**- Dream and Nightmare

(stewbrick901's POV)

I get off at my bus stop, pretending to act like a normal person in a normal school, casually walking the half-quarter mile from my bus stop to my home, but when I'm home, I'm all over Minecraft.

I race upstairs, grab my mom's computer that I should not be using now, as I should be getting a better computer, but I don't complain much.

But I have to finish my homework. Eh, I'll do it later.

I quickly go to the Xbox and start playing some Minecraft.

I watch for hours upon hours, losing track of time, and my mom getting mad at me for not eating enough, because I am a fairly skinny (unhealthily skinny, not good skinny) person.

When I'm just about to finish the last structure and start my homework….

***BOOM***

A loud explosion grips my eardrums as if they were being smashed onto the floor repeatedly. The sound is so painful, blocking it with my own hands and plugging it with my fingers doesn't help.

I quickly look out the window, and see that one of the neighbors house down the road exploded and went up in flames. But thankfully I think the people living there were on a visit to Lagos in Nigeria or something, and their pets were going to the vet I suppose, so I knew those people weren't in harm's way.

It still was a danger though.

And when I get out the front door, I see what I thought I would never be able to see in my life.

Serpentine. _**In real life**_.

I was definitely hallucinating, trying to get into my head what I'm seeing and also what I shouldn't be seeing. My mind can't process it, even though I'm one of the smartest kids in my class.

Unfortunately, just minutes before all of this happened, my family left to look at antiques at a shop nearby, so I was home alone.

The Hypnobrai were scouring the streets while the Constrictai were digging holes under the houses so the ground under it collapse, causing the house above it to collapse too.

The Venomari were spitting at people on their daily runs.

The Fangpyre were biting the people who were spit on into more Fangpyre.

My worst nightmare has become true.

_But it was also my best dream come true._

**Ninjas**. Those familiar suits came out of nowhere. I could hear them yelling out in panic, so I could tell they were in some sort of sticky situation, but I knew they couldn't have died. I could instantly recognize them.

Cole, the black and silver armored-ZX suit, Zane, the white ZX suit with golden armor, Jay, the blue suit and silver armored ZX again, and finally Kai with his suit and armor similar to Zane's, because he also has gold armor. They were walking down the street that ends at my street that I live on, casually fighting Serpentine with ease and yet difficulty at the same time.

_Huh, where are their Golden Weapons? _I realize.

_Nevermind. Questions later, process what's in front of you now! _I told myself.

They came around the corner that turns onto my street, streaking down Serpentine left and right.

Then I remembered- _I have kitchen knifes that I could use to fight Serpentine_!

I quickly geared into my room, got some sunglasses to protect myself from the Venomari and Hypnobrai, and got a spare Halloween space suit that's made of silver that'll protect me from the Fangpyre. I'll be fighting on the streets made of concrete, which is a material Constrictai can't burrow through; I'm basically rendered fully protected from the Serpentine.

I grab kitchen knifes from the knife holder in the kitchen. I have an extreme fear of knives and how one touch on their blade and they can kill you, but that's exactly why I'm using them.

I walk out epically. I wish there was some giant explosion behind me, because that would've made me look really cool.

"Hello. How's your day going? Mine's going fine. Yours is dull? Maybe yours could use a little _SHARPENING UP!" _I quickly told the confused Serpentine that didn't realize I was behind, and did epic kicks in the stomach. I held two knives in each hand. I held one behind my head, and one in front of my waist, protecting both vital organs of my body.

I quickly launched into action, backstabbing and stabbing in the stomach multiple Serpentine. Most of them didn't even realize I was there!

I did all sorts of cool moves. I was surprised I could even do backflips. If I were judged on a rate of one-to-ten in terms of strength and athleticism, I'd be a minus-two. The only sport I've done so far in fifth grade is cross-country.

I used to do soccer in kindergarten and first grade, but quit after that.

It just felt so… _natural_ I guess. Like I was supposed to be fighting from the beginning.

And I'm thinking all about this while darting down Serpentine after Serpentine.

(Switch to Kai's POV)

Wow. I've never seen a kid fight Serpentine that good since Lloyd. We all stood there, staring at the kid, mesmerized at his amazing power to strike down Serpentine quickly one by one.

I do admit, the suit is a little weird, and kitchen knifes isn't the premier weapon for fighting powerful snakes, but this kid uses both of those things to advantage.

Suddenly… a great light came out of nowhere, and then there was a great wind that all pushed us over. Then, the kid in the suit started spinning. Then a wind started swirling around him like a tornado. The Serpentine all ran away.

"_RETREAT_!" Garmadon screamed out. "Pesky ninja! I'll come back here soon- _very_ soon, rather! Have a fun time stuck here-_ forever_! And have fun taking care of that- that _freak_!" Garmadon growls at us, just as he jumps through the portal. I'm pretty sure he was talking about the kid.

Then the kid falls down on the ground. _Real hard_. He lets out a great yelp, almost a girl's scream.

"Great… now we have no way back. What now?" Jay remarks.

"Well, you saw that kid. Let's go over there and talk to him, and make sure he's okay." I tell the others. I really was curious. Was _this_ the person who we were looking for all this time? Sensei did tell us that it was somebody that was not in Ninjago or even in our own world. He specified even that the destined one was in this realm.

We slowly walked toward the kid lying on the ground. He no longer was in his spaceman outfit, just in a blue polo and khakis. He looked as if he was unconscious, but as soon as we walked over, he woke up from his short-lived coma.

(stewbrick901's POV)

Oh, goodness… they're walking over. I can hear their footsteps barely, as my heart struggles to beat.

I finally manage to open my eyes. I managed to let out two words: "Hi… ninja."

I smiled after I said that, and since they were all over me, looking at me to make sure I was okay, they smiled too.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Jay, the red one is Ka-"

I also managed, even though it was extremely hard, to let out of my mouth, "You don't need to introduce yourselves. I already know who you four are."

The four suddenly look at me in shock, even Zane, who had his medical perimeters turned on and was focused on examining my body for any injuries.

"How do you know who we are?" Cole asks in complete confusion.

I felt better after a couple of minutes, and I felt as if I could fully speak now, but still weak enough not to walk.

"Somehow, I just figured it out in my head and I _magically_ know all four of you and your people and _all _of Ninjago somewhat." I remark back sarcastically for no apparent reason. It just popped into my head somehow.

The four gave me a glare that told me what I said was not very nice, and I needed to make up my statement.

"Sorry." I tell them in sorrow. "Anyways, there's this thing called an Axorcist. It lets you look into other dimensions and realms, letting you know, for example, if you're stuck in some dimension and your family is in your home dimension, you can use an Axorcist to tell them your safe, and that kind of stuff. But I used it to look at each and every one of your lives. I have your stories written down in this packet of paper."

I pulled out from my pocket a heavily stapled packet of notebook paper. "I wrote this secretly in school, using my viewing of your dimension and my research to learn more about you four, your universe, and ways to stop Garmadon; but, you must keep this a secret. Everybody wouldn't accept me… if they knew I was studying your specific universe, a universe vastly different from ours, they'd treat me as loner, an outcast." I explained.

Now their faces were showing remorse.

"Well, come on, let's get you into some more comfortable clothing and then bring you to-" Cole told me before I interrupted him.

"Sensei Wu?" I asked in hope.

"Umm…. yes? How'd you know that- wait… sorry.." Cole tells me in bafflement, and then in realization.

I appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside I was repeatedly screaming, "Yes, I'm going to be a ninja!" to myself. You may see me walking averagely, but inside I was having my own celebration party.

"Can you travel through the Axor-whatever to other realms?" Kai asked, clearly baffled by what I just explained.

"Actually, coincidentally, there is a mode for that. The reason I never used it was because I knew that if I were to interrupt your realm's fabric of time by going in and changing the past, it could severely effect my own realm's fabric." I clarified. It seemed as if only Zane understood.

I pulled out the Axorcist, and I opened the inside using a latch that opened whenever I pushed a couple of buttons into a code, basically my password to travel dimensions.

"The reason that you saw nobody else with it is because this is the last one. People were abusing its powers and things got out of hand. The police came and stripped everybody of their Axorcists, but I hid mine very well. I prize my Axorcist really largely." I told the four.

And then I choose one of the five realms in the Universe, picking my destination, which is of course Ninjago. While I did all this crazy stuff, all the ninja were surrounding and looking at the Axorcist and me in astonishment.

Then there was the big red button. Normally in some sort of movie pushing that would lead to some cataclysmic event, but I promised the others that this is completely safe.

I held the Axorcist in front of my eyes, pressed the button, and a flash of light blinded us for a moment, and there was the portal to the other world. And even better, it was right in Ninjago City next to Dareth's Dojo.

_How convenient_, I thought to myself.

We stepped through the portal, going through this transparent rainbow spherical tube, which I'm guessing is all the complexities of the fabrics of time and cross-dimensional travel. And outside of the tube is an endless black space with blinking lights, which tells me, is outer space.

Then, into Ninjago we went.

We all yelled as we hurled toward the ground. I hadn't learned Spinjitzu yet, but Zane grabbed me and hurled me into his. I swear after that I felt like throwing up. I can't imagine how they possibly get used to this.

We landed safely on the ground, and headed into the Dojo.

"Sensei- I think we found him." Jay told Sensei with confidence as we walked through the door. I was the last of the line of 5 people.

Sensei replied, "You found him? I want to see him for myself- the Master of Wind."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- **Acceptance

(Sensei Wu's POV)

I sensed that this "Master of Wind" did not want to come into the room, for I sense he is too shy.

"Well, No-Muscles, you going in there or what?" Cole told the young pupil with a smile, and chuckled a bit.

I waited for the surprise that I was about to witness.

A young boy, that looked as if he was eleven, walked into the room slowly. He looked as if he had no potential whatsoever to become a worthy ninja. He appeared to have small to no muscles. He appeared German and French and a bit of Italian, and very pale. His eyes told otherwise, though.

He had the eyes of stars, which were young eyes the color of light brown.

I have the feeling that although he may be calm and helpful at one point, the next he is destructive and powerful through his words or hands. _Perfect _for the description of the Ninja of Wind.

(Switch to stewbrick901's POV)

I…. I am extremely nervous right now.

"What is your name, young apprentice?" The wise man asks me.

"I _prefer_ to go by no name, and I will never tell my real name. You can call me whoever you like." I replied, kindly, to make sure I wasn't being sarcastic.

"No-strength? Single-man? _Shy-boy_?" Jay joked.

Everybody laughed in unison. _Except me_.

"Sadly, that is all true… if you want to call me all of the above, that is fine with me." I told them in misery.

Their faces, just a couple of second ago laughing and cheerful, suddenly turned to a face of remorse and sudden awareness as I ended my sentence.

"Hey, buddy, we never meant to _hurt you_. We just- we just did it for the laughs." Cole expressed to me with desolation as he came over to me, patted on my shoulder, lifting up and looking at my face, which was before that staring at the ground.

"I know… it's just that- I've been made fun of in the other realm. Nobody really accepts me there. That's why I'm so secluded from their world." I reveal in grief.

"And that- is why I've been studying your dimension. I'm so secluded from the other world… that I've started to 'live' and study this world."

(Switch to Jay's POV)

Wow. That kid's got a lot to say.

He's got probably the most depressing story of all time, but he's supposed to be the _Master of Wind_?

I mean, any other person in the world would probably be a match for the Master of Wind, but this guy? _He's _the destined one to become the Ninja of Wind?

He's so young, _too young _rather. He's got no muscle, and probably not the fighting type. He's nothing like the description of a ninja.

(Switch to Sensei Wu's POV)

Now, you're probably confused, fellow reader. But for time's sake, I shall tell you why so late in time my pupils need to find this Master of Wind.

You may have heard of the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. The four of them, the Scythe of Quakes, the Sword of Fire, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Nunchucks of Lightning.

But, when the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master forged the weapons, there was an extra element that nobody except my students and me knows that he used to form Ninjago. He used the element of _wind_.

And for that, he forged the Kusarigama of Wind.

Passive at one point, destructive and powerful the next would describe the master of the weapon- and the weapon itself.

Using the element of surprise, the Master of Wind shocks his enemies using his instant transition from docile to lethal.

He is a special Ninja. The other Ninja, except Lloyd, cannot handle his power, for his power is too great. He and Lloyd are nearly of equal power, almost.

But, will he live up to his expectations? That is my question.

(Zane's POV)

Very interesting. My logic tells me that he is quite out of shape to be a Ninja. It seems strange that out of all the beings in the universe, the destined Master of Wind seems to be barely able to pick up something 3 pounds?

"Sensei, I do not understand how he could be the chosen one." I ask my teacher.

"Zane, even the most pale-skinned, small-muscled people can be whipped up into shape. I remember doing that with Jay." He replies to me, with a laugh after that.

We all laugh in unison, except for Jay.

"Hey! I was too busy inventing cool new machines, not dancing like a maniac and trying to get 6-packs like what Cole's been doing his entire life!" Jay retorts.

"Well, I've at least not been spending my life in a shed making toys." Cole laughs back.

Jay gives Cole a face that is of anger.

"Umm… may I interrupt? Jay, I think that what Sensei was trying to say that he still got you into shape, and today you're a ninja! I mean, you're part of a _team_! If Sensei hadn't gotten into communication with you, you wouldn't be here defending yourself in front of Cole _in the first place_!" The unknown person tells Jay, and after that separated the two and their faces of anger.

"Ok, whatever!" Jay replies, clearly not happy.

"Stop! _He has a point_. Now!" Sensei says, "You must train him to be strong. To fight. If trained, he will be annihilative to his enemies. But, if not, he will easily be taken down and kidnapped by the Serpentine. Now, we don't want that happening, _do we_?"

"No, Sensei. We will train him to his best efforts and get him into shape." Kai told Sensei in assurance.

We all agreed.

"Well, tut-tut, for I need to go to the grocery and get some more tea. Good luck, Ninja." Sensei said, and then left.

"Ok, I think we need to train the guy in separate strengths. I'll train him in defense and strength, Zane can train him in stealth and elemental control, Jay can train him in speed, and Kai can train him in offense and reaching his full elemental power. Lloyd will just have to train himself for a while." Cole tells us, as if he's the adult in the room.

Which, I hope he realizes that we're all adults….


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, this chapter is a bit short, I know that. I didn't want the reader to get too bored. I will be releasing this alongside chapter 4, and I don't know how many chapters will be in this ATM, but hopefully I will release some info soon. Also I have been suffering from a bit of writer's block lately... oh well, enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading and please share with friends if possible, because I'm always looking forward to new readers! Remember to R&R!**

**CHAPTER 3**- Training

(stewbrick901's POV)

A few days passed.

The ninja and Lloyd went to participate in some sort of "Ninjaball Run" or whatever.

I was allowed to rest for the day in our shack.

They came back with the Bounty.

We immediately got to training when we were on the deck.

"Okay… again, we need to call you by something, so what name should we give you first? How about-" Kai told me shortly before I interrupted him. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I asked myself.

"Ayaki. Call me Ayaki. It means 'an uncommon figure' in Japanese, which can describe myself pretty well." I told them as if I knew it all.

"Well, that seems to be a good name- Ayaki. Welcome to the team." Cole told me with a welcoming tone.

I gave everybody a high-five after that.

Then Cole motioned for the others to go away. The other three obeyed.

Then it was just Cole and I after a couple of seconds.

"How about I start off with training. Like I said, I'll be training you in defense and realizing your strength as the Master of Wind. First off we need you to do the training course." Cole told me.

He then pushed a button, and then in front of my eyes popped up a wheel, with cardboard enemies for you to dodge and attack.

He then gave me a makeshift wooden sword.

"Go on, I'll keep a good eye on you." He told me with a don't-be-shy voice.

With uncertainty flashing in my mind, I head onto the wheel. It started rotating.

_I remember seeing Kai doing this… I know what to do, _I think to myself.

I started attacking and dodging, but to no avail.

I kept getting hit in the face by the cardboard "person" hanging on the ceiling, his face every time making a collision course with my nose.

"Keep on going. I won't leave." Cole told me, and as time passed, his voice started to fill with boredom.

Then, after Cole reassured me the twenty-second time that he wasn't going to leave, I perfected it.

_Jump, crouch, left arm attack, right arm attack,_ the instructions repeated in my head I learned over a couple of hours.

"Cole, I did it!" I exclaim.

"That's great. Now, I'm going to teach you a couple of moves."

Days passed, each day a different training lesson from each ninja.

Even Nya gave me some training, but since there was only four days for me to train, so it had to cut in with Zane's time.

It was time for my final test.

The four ninja all participated in the final test to see if I was ready.

They were going to see if I were ready by making sure all my skills are in place by fighting me, four versus one.

A couple of minutes passed, with each ninja attacking me with equal force.

They woke up from their comas I gave them.

"Wow kid, I think we all misunderstood you. You're pretty darn good!" Jay sputtered to me.

Kai reported to Sensei that I did well.

"The young pupil is ready? Should I give him his outfit?" Sensei questioned the four.

"I can't wait to see what color he is!" Jay said excitingly.

"_Ninjago!_" Sensei turned out into his tornado, and spun around me.

It felt like I was being refreshed.

I looked down, and my hands were claws.

_Claws_.

I looked in the mirror, and my skin had gone from a pale shade to the same shade as the others.

I had no nose.

_What happened to me? _I question myself.

It was scary and beautiful at the same time, as I had also gotten new clothing.

It was the same outfit as the other ninja, with my ZX suit colored light aqua and my armor shining emerald.

Since Lloyd hasn't gotten his ZX outfit yet, I must be pretty special to have something like this this early at an age.

"I think he's ready to fight, Sensei. It's pretty amazing he can do that much as early as his age is, compared to Lloyd." Zane states in anticipation.

We head out onto the deck, with the others training Lloyd.

I was allowed to rest for a while.

When suddenly the alarm went off.

I rushed to the deck, and there was Lloyd, staring off into the distance, while the others were getting a briefing from Nya on a mission.

I jumped into placed as if I was there all along.

"Not today, Ayake. You're too strong. We can't put you in the face of danger." Cole told me.

"Aw, come on! Sensei said I was ready!" I retorted.

"Fine… let's get over to the Raider." Cole sighed.

"Wait." Sensei popped behind us.

We turned around.

"I believe you might need this." Then he popped out something behind his back.

"_The Kusarigama of Wind! _That's great!" Cole excitedly said.

"The _what_-a-gamas of Wind?" Lloyd questioned.

"The _Kusari_gama of Wind. The Golden Weapon for the Ninja of Wind. Be careful with it though, because Lord Garmadon can easily absorb it into his Mega-Weapon." Sensei answered.

_Time to go, _I thought to myself. I wonder what this does.

I guess I'll find out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm going to try and revert to different POVs after this chapter, I promise you! I know you're probably getting tired of my POV (if you don't know already, I'm stewbrick901 :P), so I'll try to switch into probably Kai or Cole's POV. I know that this chapter may be a bit short, but bear with me as I'm going through a time of extreme procrastination and busy schedules.**

**Also, this is a crossover of my story with season three episode five.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and share it with your friends if possible, I'm always looking forward to new readers!**

**CHAPTER 4**- The Surprise

(stewbrick901's POV)

We got into the Raider and then over to the museum, with Kai giving me a briefing on what Nya explained earlier.

Then we arrived there, we not only found the Serpentine, but Lord Garmadon himself.

He explained some sort of weird stuff about this "Grundle".

_I don't remember researching that_, I remind myself.

Then he performed a spell that was supposed to resurrect the Grundle.

Then the others jumped into action, and stopped Garmadon from finishing his scheme.

We then chased after the Serpentine, after they stole the Golden Sarcophagus.

They didn't succeed, luckily. They had gotten away though. But as I tailed behind them, I noticed something strange happening.

They were becoming _smaller_. But it didn't stop.

They became shorter, and I noticed their voices were becoming higher pitched, because I could tell from their panting.

_They were turning into kids_.

"Uh- guys. I hate to break the news to you, but- look into the mirror." I stuttered, anxious of how they'll react.

Then they looked into a reflection of a window of a building across the street, their big eyes filled with horror.

"_We're kids!_" Kai yelled.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" The four screamed horrifically.

"_This is bad, this is __**so**__ bad on __**so many levels!**_" Jay anxiously screamed.

"Oh, it's _impossible! _We must be dreaming Zane, _tell me we're dreaming!_" Cole's voice was filled with anxiety, and a this-did-not-just-happen tone.

"Nindroids don't dream! Perhaps-" Zane contradicted.

"Well, _that's _funny, because you had a dream about the Green Ninja on the Bounty fighting Garmadon way back." I interrupted.

"Anyways, perhaps Garmadon succeeded in turning back the clock! But instead of reviving the Grundle- it affected us!" Zane continued, ignorant of what I said.

"Yeah- but Nindroids _don't turn into __**kids**_! Explain that, _genius_!" Jay responded.

"I've extended my logic perimeters, but nothing is coming up! _This- does __**not**__ compute_!" Zane's eyes twitched a bit, as electric sparks came out of his eye.

"Chill out, you're lucky you even got to 18. I'm still a kid." I calmed the others.

"_How can we chill out when we just turned __**11**__?_" Kai retorted.

Then Cole explained that "we're all in this together", but that just turned into a rant about how bad it is to be a kid.

"Oh for goodness sake, you can still do Spinjitzu." I sighed, as one facepalm is not enough for their stupidity right now.

Then the police came up.

They suspected _we_ stole the Golden Sarcophagus, which was a complete mix-up.

Kai tried fixing it up and tried to prove to them that they were actual _ninjas_ by trying to do Spinjitzu, but their doing that turned out that their Spinjitzu doesn't work.

Then they took us _back _to the museum.

We apologized for what we "did".

Then the museum owner told us that the Grundle bones were missing.

_Wait- __**what?!**_ I realized in complete shock.

_Oh, this is not happening. This is __**not**_ _happening_! I try to tell myself.

"Theoretically, if Garmadon succeeded in turning us younger, he succeeded in turning the Grundle back too!" Zane explained.

_Oh no, no no no no no no no_, the word repeated in my head. This isn't real!

We escaped using other people's clothes by trying to blend in.

Then we head over to some arcade that had pizza that Jay really liked and waited for Lloyd to come in with the other's weapons. I still have my Kusarigamas.

"Next time, **I **am making the decisions." I sighed.

Then we headed over to the comics store, with some guy explaining what the Grundle is, and how to combat it. He said the only way to fight it is by using light.

Then he pulled out something that looked very similar to light sabers (wow, what a ripoff).

But hours passed as Lloyd competed in some competition to win the "light sabers".

As the hours passed into night, the Grundle invaded the store hunting the six of us down.

"Ayake, use your Kusarigamas!" Cole rushed, in a last resort.

I slowly approached the Grundle.

"Hello. My name is Ayake. How's your day? Mine is good. Yours is dull? Maybe it could use some _**sharpening up**_!" I repeat my classic line. Then I threw my weapon into the ground, causing a great wind to flow out, knocking the Grundle to its side.

Then I aimed for its eyes, piercing its right eye with the point of my weapon. It was the most horrendous sight, and I probably should not describe it to you, but all I was thinking is _I am going to thoroughly wash my weapon after this over and over, no matter what_.

Then it rebelled, and pushed me back onto the ground with the others.

Even Lloyd attempted to hold it back, but that failed along with the others.

Then Sensei and Nya jumped in at the last moment, and handed us Morrows Tea.

He said that it will reverse the effects of time, reducing the Grundle back to extinction and making us older- but there would be no going back.

Jay almost gave in immediately after it was handed it to him, but Cole reached in and stopped him to think about how it would affect Lloyd and me on the ground and weakened by fighting the Grundle.

"_Just __**do it**_!" Lloyd and me exclaimed.

They tried to retort, but they eventually lost.

The Grundle knocked the tea out of Jay's hand, and landed on Lloyd's stomach.

"Fear? Fear is not a word where _I _come from!" Lloyd stated some comic book figure's classic line.

Then he threw the potion at the Grundle.

I felt my skin aging, my powers strengthening, my hair changing, my body being refreshed.

The others were back to normal. Let me restate that- the others instead of Lloyd and me.

"I'm- older!" Lloyd stated in shock.

"Hey, get used to it. You're going to be staying like this for a while." I responded.

"Now Ayaki and Lloyd are truly ready for combat." Sensei excitingly said.

Everybody agreed.

We headed out of the destroyed shop, and onto the Bounty.

I wonder what is ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 5

**Just an FYI: This takes place in between Episode 5: Child's Play and Episode 6: Wrong Place, Wrong Time.**

**So sorry for the delay! School's back to torture me, and I have had very little time to write since.**

**Remember to share this with your friends if possible, as I am always looking forward to new readers!**

**CHAPTER 6**- Revelations

(Jay's POV)

I know, I know. You want me to start off rocky and like we're in a ton of trouble. Well- um, we were, but- um; just pretend we aren't, okay? Bear with me.

A normal day on the Bounty. Sensei left to go shopping, and we were home alone.

Ayaki joined us in on some video games. I decided to teach him, because I _am _the best at video games.

Ayaki seemed like he got the hang of it. He beat me every battle we were in.

"Nice shot, kid. You're getting better and better each day."

"Oh please, it's natural." Ayake shot back.

Then the alarm went off.

Rushing into the control room as normal. Just any normal mission.

_Sure, you can call it that_.

"There have been multiple sightings of Serpentine in Ninjago City, along with Garmadon and the Mega-Weapon. We need you guys to take care of him." Nya informed.

Her face is so beautiful….

_She's just so __**dreamy**__! Why does it have to be Kai's sister! _I repeatedly admire Nya. I almost blurted it out at some point, but I eventually took back control of my mouth.

"Jay- the video games are going to have to hold a while. I just need to focus on my skills I learned from Cole." Ayaki turned to me in dissatisfaction.

Cole smirked, proud of his achievement in training the Master of Wind.

"Shut up." Kai and me retorted in unison.

Zane was rather satisfied, and congratulated Cole.

"I am rather surprised in your achievement of training Ayaki to his fullest potential. Congratulations."

"Well, we better get on the move. Garmadon _is_ going to leave if he has the chance." Cole headed onwards, motioning for us to follow him to the Raider.

When we went over to Ninjago City, we couldn't find them.

Then we decided to check on the outskirts of the city.

Ayaki checked in with us; he told us he found a cave.

We decided to check it out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kai decided to be stupid and trip on some wire.

_It's a trap!_

Serpentine surrounded us, and Garmadon watched us and simply laughed.

"So you decided to pay me a visit? Do not worry, you'll get your worth." Then Garmadon gives his famous laugh/scream.

We tried our best to fend them off; it only made them stronger.

They chained us to all to the wall. But they only put Lloyd in a rope.

Then Ayaki gave me a face of rage.

(Switch to Ayake's POV)

_I can't believe we fell for it! Even I fell for it, even though I can tell a trap no different than of an obvious trap! I guess I got distracted from me and Jay playing video games… _I questioned myself.

_**Jay, honestly why did you get me addicted to that game!?**_I give him a face that tells him "I am so mad at you."

I see Cole's body quickly repeating flashing bright gold, his eyes glowing light blue. I think he's trying to tap into his true potential.

"Don't even bother. We don't have our powers." Jay admitted.

Then, they started hooking some electric wires onto me.

_Wait, __**electric wires? I'm going to be electrocuted! **_I hastily realize.

My body becomes tenser, as one of the snakes starts to walk toward the "ON" button.

"Pull it." Garmadon orders, in probably the calmest tone you could hear.

"This won't hurt a bit…." Garmadon smirked.

Then I feel a sharp tickle. But then it starts to turn into pain.

I feel my body fall apart, as my soul starts to leave my physical form.

Then…. blackness.

I wake up somewhere. Somewhere familiar.

_This is the Bounty!_ But it's not somewhere so familiar.

It was in outer space, with the Bounty wedged in the space between the Earth and the Moon.

"Ayaki-" I hear someone mention my name.

I hastily turn around, and there's Sensei Wu.

"I bet you do not know where you are, hm?" Sensei riddles me.

"Sensei, I know where we are. But; why are we in space?" I respond, with the result of me turning around being the ability to look at the beautiful moon.

"Sometimes, life may take you farther than you expect. That may be metaphorically and physically your case." Sensei continues.

"…. Sensei…." I start to ask him the question that's been hanging on to me all of this time.

"Of all of the people… of all time; why was _I _the chosen one?"

"As you know, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master picked his descendants of the elemental powers for a reason. Cole was selected for Earth for a specific reason, and Kai was selected for Fire for a specific reason. And Jay and Zane were picked for a specific reason. You were all picked to be the protectors of the Golden Weapons and of Ninjago because I knew my father was of great wisdom. But you-" He points his long wooden cane at me. "You were picked because my father knew you fit perfectly. At one point you are quiet, and the next destructive, and you are amazing at that job. The First Ultimate Master of Spinjitzu picked you is because he thought Aeolus would be satisfied with his pick."

"Aeolus?"

"The Greek god of Wind. Although all types of mythology are accepted in Ninjago, Greek mythology is the most widely accepted, so that makes Aeolus a widely accepted deity. When the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master told the Greek gods who were Iota, the god of Earth, Hephaestus, the god of Fire, Kraer, the god of Ice, Zeus, the god of Lightning, and Aeolus, the God of Wind his picks for the descendants of the elemental powers, they were satisfied. Aeolus was satisfied with all the descendants but one- his own element's. Aeolus wanted another descendant, as he thought your personality and persistence in battle did not fit. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master disagreed, and that sprouted into a great argument that nearly turned into a war that could have destroyed life on Earth as we know it. But eventually they came to an agreement that both of these descendants would fight to the death in a great fight- the Trials of Wind. They said it would not happen for two millennia, and now that time has come. But right now we cannot find the other supposed Master of Wind, and until we can, we must train you to be able to fight not only your enemies but train you for the Trials of Wind."

I was in awe.

_There's __**another **__Master of Wind? And I'm supposed to fight he or she to the death just to see who would become the one to fight for the Element of Wind?_ The phrase repeated in my head. _The Trials of Winds; the Trials of Winds; the Trials of Winds_; I couldn't gain control over the repeating thought.

"Sensei; do I really have to fight?" I continue to make dumb questions.

"Unfortunately; yes. It is a similar fate of the prophecy of the Green Ninja, where the ill-fated Final Battle is unchangeable.

"Well; should I at least make sure it's not a girl I have to fight?" I'm sure he's thinking it's because I don't like girls.

Really, it's because I'm afraid of them.

"I don't know anything about the other descendant you are supposed to fight in the Trials of Winds, sadly. I wish I did, though."

Then there was silence, as I processed the information that had just been thrown at me.

"I must go now, and so shall you. Your duration in limbo has gone into overtime, and your time on Earth is long due."

"But Sensei! I need to ask you more questions!" He continued to ignore my pleas, as he walked away into the endless void that is outer space.

And then I could feel myself leaving limbo.

(Switch to Cole's POV)

Great. First Ayaki, now me?!

"Oh, look at that. Looks like a new addition to my Mega-Weapon." Garmadon then used his energy to absorb the Kusarigamas into his Mega-Weapon.

This is madness!

"You; you let me go right now!" Zane shot at Garmadon.

"Wow. I honestly applaud you if you think I'm going to let you go that easily this time, ninja." Garmadon laughed.

The same snake as last time inched toward the on button again.

But just as he was switching it, just as I was prepared to leave this life…. something strange happened.

An aqua colored aura surrounded the six of us, cutting off the wire that was put on me which resulted in keeping the snake unable to electrocute me. It also broke out chains (and Lloyd's ropes) that were hanging us.

Then we started phasing through the wall as if there was no barrier at all. We were simply floating through it.

"_What!? __**What is this!**_" Garmadon suddenly realizes.

Then everybody except me fell unconscious, but they came back to reality just as quick.

"Uh- is this Heaven? Because if it is, I thought you guys wouldn't be beside me." Jay slowly realized.

"Shut up, of course it's not. We're floating toward the Bounty. But who's behind this…?" I inquire.

The it hits me; the light aqua color… _Ayaki_!

"It's Ayaki! Remember, aqua is his color?" I realize with excitement.

Their faces were absolutely amazing. The wonder that was implemented into their thoughts made them just as confused as I was.

"Ayaki?!" We asked for him to respond.

He didn't.

Everybody slowly begins to stare at Ayaki, who is center of the orb carrying us all, still not alive, with us wondering if he'll ever be alive again.

Then just as we hover over the Bounty, we are dropped onto the deck. Everybody is alive and well except one.

"Are you guys okay? We've been worried sick!" Nya hastily makes her way toward us.

"We're fine, but Ayake's not. We need to bring him over to the infirmary right now!" I order, taking back my place as the team leader.

Sensei just stands there and observes us.

When he's in the infirmary bed, Zane decides to take a medical scan on him.

The infrared light examines the body for about five seconds, and then stops.

"**Subject body temperature is 99.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Possible electric shocks found in the upper arm, lower left leg, and forehead. Current state: unconscious. Severe trauma detected in all lobes of the brain." **The blank voice announces.

"We should probably give him some sleep. He long deserves it, and he also needs time to heal from his injuries." Kai decided.

The others and I agreed, as we left the room, I took a long stare back at the Master of Wind.

"Cole, come on. We need to leave him alone. He really needs the rest." Kai pushed me.

I obeyed.

Jay and Kai decided to tell what happened at dinner to Sensei and Nya.

"And then- um- there was this giant aqua-colored orb that floated around us as if it protected us! And then we floated through the wall as if it was nothing as the orb carried the six of us!" Jay excitedly informed Nya.

"Wait- aqua blue? Was that- Ayaki?" Nya confuses herself.

"Yep. It's hard to think that he has such power." Kai appreciated Ayaki.

I'm gonna admit, he isn't bad at doing the job.

We went to bed. Everybody was quiet, not even Jay cracking up bedtime jokes. It was simply silent.

It felt as if the room was empty without Ayaki.

"I really miss Ayake. He's a pretty nice guy, and it just feels so strange without him." Jay inferred on my thoughts.

Nobody disagreed with him.

"Well; we need to go to bed. Tomorrow's Wednesday, and you know what that means." I ordered.

Everyone except Zane grunted at the thought.

The next morning we decided to check on Ayaki.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" He surprised us.

The thought itself that he was nearly dead yesterday and today he's speaking is purely shocking.

"Well, let's not focus on that right now. I have something to tell you guys that Sensei probably never told you."

We huddled around him, waiting for the likely surprises to slap us in the face.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I certainly do! Sorry, only one chapter this time, but hopefully it's long enough to satisfy you. Thanks for reading, don't forget to give some feedback as I always appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**You thought I was dead, did you? I bet you did.**

**Back with another chapter! **_**FINALLY!**_

**Nothing really to say much except I won't be able to write except over the weekends, because I have a lot of homework. **

**Also, since I am **_**horrible **_**artist, I need some fanart to be the heading pic on the fanfic page. Simply PM me and you'll be accepted into the "contest" and I (maybe ShishkabobNinja also, but who knows, she's always on a band trip :P) will be judging it, and I will credit you in the next chapter if you get to me at that time. **_**So basically I need your talents for my own benefit, **_**because I'm such an unselfish person .**

**Also, I am aware that I am spelling my alter ego's name wrong, I'll fix this and the previous chapters, and also I will fix a mistake with the Kusarigamas of Wind, as I was corrected by VelvetPersona, the best Ninjago fanfic writer of all time, because it turns out she actually did her research and found out it is impossible to hold two kusarigamas at once, so basically I was doing it all wrong… but anyways, let's go.**

**LLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR OOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY….**

**JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN KKKKKKKKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNSSSSS SSS.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6-** Questions and no Answers

(Ayaki's POV)

I'm still in my infirmary bed.

I'm still talking like some psycho who writes down violent things in his diary.

People still think I'm mentally ill after my lobes in my brain were severely damaged.

The question still hangs over me.

_Of all of the people who ever lived, why was I picked to be the Master of Wind?_

I begin to think of my past, how my life was normal. Average. Ordinary.

And to think of how quickly it escalated from a smart, normal kid to the "destined Master of Wind" gets me confused.

I'll tell you what the others' reactions to what I told them a couple of days ago.

Their faces were of pure shock. Confusion. Bafflement.

"So- let me get this straight. _You, the '__**supposed**__' Master of Wind, are supposed to fight to the death of another descendant of the Element of Wind_?" Cole tried to comprehend.

I nodded in response.

Then Sensei slowly walked into the room, his cap down to provoke a sense of mystery.

"Ah, I see that the secret is out."

"Sensei; why did you not tell us about this?" Kai calmly inquired.

"I feared that if it was out, you would focus more on Ayaki than training Lloyd for the Final Battle, which would make evil win in the Final Outcome." He replied.

"We don't want that happening, do we?" When is he going to stop repeating that?

"No, Sensei." We replied in unison.

(Switch to Omniscient POV)

"_**THEY WERE AT OUR MERCY! WE HAD THEM AT OUR MERCY!**_" Lord Garmadon rages, his blood filled to the brink with anger.

"_**HOW COULD THEY HAVE GOTTEN AWAY? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**_"

"My- my- my- my master, it- it was only on-once, w-we can c-capture the-the ni-ni-ninja another d-d-day." The Constrictai scout stutters in fear.

"_**NO WE CAN'T, YOU FOOL! THAT WAS OUR ONLY CHANCE AND WE BLEW IT!**_"

Finally (and surprisingly) Garmadon calmed down and started plotting his next plan to capture the pesky ninja.

"I've got it! The ninja won't be expecting this at all…" He repeated his infamous laugh.

(Switch to Ayake's POV)

"It appears as if it may take weeks for you to fully recover from your injuries, as they are severe. But all your lobes except your occipital lobe are slowly recovering. Your occipital lobe was the lobe of the brain that took the most damage from your electrocution, which is the reason all of your other lobes are slowly recovering except for the occipital. This may cause some amnesia when it comes to recognizing others." Zane informed me while I was nodding like a bobble head.

"I don't have weeks. It's going to be pretty hard to recover if you can't recognize people. Earlier this morning when Nya came in to check on me I didn't know who she was. She explained what happened to me after I could hardly comprehend what she was saying. I'm going to admit to you, it's pretty hard to recognize when you suffered brain trauma. I forgot whom that guy was-" I pointed towards some guy with jade black hair, swooping to the side. I swear I know that guy! "Um, that's Cole. You know, team leader?" Some guy with spiky hair and a red suit replied.

"What team?"

"Man, that amnesia is some powerful stuff. He doesn't even remember us after a couple of seconds." This "Cole" speaks to me.

Then it hits me _again_! I'm so dumb!

I shake it off, "I'm really sorry. You know, it just kicked in at the worst time."

"It's fine. I know I wouldn't recognize the others if I had amnesia." Cole admits his vulnerability.

"Oh, shocker, Cole's prone to something." I cover my mouth and gasp in mockery.

The others replied with laughter, all except Cole.

"Oh, shut up." The dry response shoots me.

Suddenly he dampened the mood by putting on a despaired face.

"Also- we need to tell you something…. Garmadon absorbed the Kusarigama of Wind into the Mega-Weapon." Cole broke the news to Sensei and me.

"_He absorbed __**what**__?_" Sensei reacted not so pleasantly. He sighed a breath of dissatisfaction.

"That was the last Golden Weapon… we must be careful next time, ninja."

"Yes, Sensei." The four anguished over the lost weapon.

After that, I finally was able to walk to dinner (although not without some assistance from Jay and Zane).

A couple of days passed. I think I could summarize it in a couple of words; the Serpentine and Garmadon almost surprise-attacked us and we prevented it, but then he went back in time to screw up Kai's past so he would never become a ninja so Lloyd would never become the Green Ninja, but we prevented that also by destroying the Mega-Weapon using our Golden Weapon, and then later we found Lloyd's mom, Misako, and we were nearly killed by an ancient stone warrior samurai that an evil being that goes by the name The Overlord commands, and it turns out there's an entire army of it that is made out of an indestructible material that cannot be destroyed, and so we had to escape Ninjago City, but not without the Stone Army almost destroying our ship, and also we have to go to the Dark Island, an island that is home to the trapped Overlord and Garmadon is on it planning to rule Ninjago alongside the Overlord with the Stone Army, and we have to go stop him, so then we set sail and then later we crashed on a prison island in the middle of the ocean that Zane's supposedly dead father lives on, and we were able to get him out of there by him fixing the messed up Bounty, but then Zane's falcon was shot by a Stone Army scout and now he's gone and Zane is devastated, then eventually we landed on the Dark Island, then we were nearly caught by the Stone Army and now Garmadon knows we're on the island, so now we have to find the supposed Temple of Light that will give all six of us new powers, especially Lloyd and me, which our powers will be able to defeat the Overlord, but either of us won't stand a chance if we're not together when we're there to fight him. Phew, that was a lot of talking. So hopefully that got you up to speed.

"As you know, in the Temple of Light, you will be able to get new powers that'll allow you to destroy the Stone Army. But there is another crucial aspect of the Final Battle there. Under the Temple of Light there is an area that is home to the Elemental Crystals, which feeds Elemental Essence, a great force that is crucial to making the Green Ninja and the Master of Wind stronger. The Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning Crystals feed their essence into the Wind and Green Crystal when their elemental descendant is living. But you must go to the Crystals and use your Elemental Blades to activate the Crystals, as they do not know of your presence yet. The Wind Crystal is crucial to the Green Crystal, the representative Crystal of the Green Ninja. Note again that the Elemental Crystal will not activate and feed their essence if their elemental descendant is not present or ready to protect Ninjago, so if Ayaki was not here right now, Lloyd would not be able to face his father. The Wind Crystal feeds its essence into the Green Crystal, and vice versa, and the four main Elemental Crystals feed their essence to both. If one of the elemental descendants become corrupted by darkness, the Crystal will turn dark, and feed Corrupted Essence into both the Wind and Green Crystal, which will make them partially corrupted, making also their descendants partially corrupted." Misako informed us before we left to find the Temple of Light, informing us of another place below the Temple.

"Also, the Master of Wind would be granted great powers that could annihilate the entire Stone Army in seconds. He would be granted the power of a tornado, not like Spinjitzu or even the Tornado of Creation, but a huge tornado that could be summoned at ease and destroy buildings in seconds."

"Well, we ought to be careful when the Final Battle comes, because my intel has picked up troubling news that Garmadon, the Overlord and the Stone Army are developing a 'dark matter' that corrupts people…. if one of us were to be corrupted, then Lloyd and Ayaki would fall to darkness." Zane warned us.

"Well we're just going to have to be wary of where we step. Come on boys." I decided not to tell him what would happen later, as I had not told them yet my Axorcist can also tell the future.

Cole, Jay, and Zane would later be corrupted.

I decided not to tell it to them, because that would most likely cause a shift in the balance. Also, Jay and Cole wouldn't want to go outside. Ever. I know that for a fact.

Zane… well, I don't know about Zane. I think he'd be particularly disturbed.

We then decided to spy on the Stone Camp that housed Garmadon and the Stone Army.

Suddenly Zane hops in because he sees his falcon, but the others ridiculed him.

"The more who go in, the more who will get caught! We need to stay behind!" Kai restrained Cole from trying to protect Zane.

"But it's _Zane_! If we don't go in, we'll regret this for the rest of our lives!" Cole ignored Kai and Jay's pleas, and headed in, with Jay and Kai following in defeat, with I the caboose.

Then- _it's a trap_!

We were suddenly caught on the bridge, the two sides inching in on us, Garmadon laughing, and a huge pit of dark matter hanging below us, threatening to corrupt us if we fall.

"Ayaki, do you remember your training? Because we could really use it!" Jay implied.

"Why do you need training _when you're a natural at it_?" I threw his words back at him.

I felt the wind gathering around me in a sense of control.

A tornado slightly larger than a Spinjitzu tornado starts to form, protecting the four of us.

"What- what's _happening_! Stop them!" Garmadon cries.

The first Stone Scout to touch the surface of my tornado instantly flew back.

I call to the wind as it starts to cloak me, giving me the power of invisibility. But this time I asked the winds to shift in my favor, giving me power over who was able to be invisible or not.

"Wha…?" Jay baffled voice states, as the wind conceals him.

Then the tornado dies out, the Stone Army wondering where we went when we are right in their faces.

Luckily we could still attack when invisible, so Stone Army suddenly started flying around and getting injured by cloaked personnel while the others simply watched.

Then we escaped with Zane's falcon.

Just as we get out of the camp, I feel my power die down as Stone Army scouts decide to go outside the camp barrier to check if anybody is there.

Suddenly, the invisibility goes away.

The scouts instantly noticed and quickly sent a message to Garmadon.

"_**Get them!**__ You ninja thought you had me! Not this time ninja, __**not this time!**_" Garmadon taunts, watching from above.

Then we start engaging in an epic chase scene (just imagine tense music in the background).

"Keep it up! We're nearly to the Bounty!" Cole encouraged us.

Jay reached there first (what else do you expect from a ninja who's primary strength is speed?), obviously.

Kai immediately reported that we're being tracked down and hunted by the Stone Army.

Nya told us to get in her vehicle she made, which was apparently for drilling.

Lloyd jumped in along with us as we hastily got in the car and sped off while the others went to hide. I guess the Stone Army quickly realized we're not there, so they caught up with us.

"I'll hold them back; you guys keep going! I'll catch up!" I suddenly jumped out of the vehicle.

I take a long look at the approaching Stone Army offensive vehicle.

"So… you _do _want a piece of me. Don't worry, _you'll get your worth_." I sharply responded at the advancing automobile.

I call to the wind to give me power, as it always does. It obeys me, also like it always does.

"Cloak me." I whisper to the winds.

The wind quickly covers me with no defiance, giving me the ability to hide in plain sight.

"_Where did the ninja go?_" The Stone Army general cries.

I suddenly appear behind him.

"Right behind you." He turns around, only to find a punch in the face heading towards him.

He's gone, but now the rest of the Army is after me.

"Oops, you might want to rethink attacking me."

They suddenly stop in confusion.

"Bye bye!"

I suddenly teleport back to the drill vehicle-thing-of-a-bobber.

"How'd it go?" Kai asks me.

"The General's down, but the Scouts are still after us." I hastily reply.

Then we stopped at the mountain, realizing that is as far as we can go.

Unfortunately, the Stone Army has caught up to us.

"Let's see what my sister packed for me." Kai runs over to the back of the vehicle, pushes some button, and out pops out an entire suit similar to the Samurai, just more fit for Kai.

Instantly we grab onto the suit.

"Hang on! It's going to be a bit of a rough ride!" Kai warns.

The Stone Army quickly advances toward us while we climb the mountain, as their vehicles can climb at this angle.

I guess their vehicles are also ATVs.

"Take- _this_!" I cry, sending a great wind which resulted in pushing them back severely.

"Good job Ayaki! Now we have more time." Jay applauds me.

Then Kai throws a hook to a cliff on the mountain, which pulls us up quicker than it would have taken from climbing the rest of the way.

"We'll have to climb the rest by ourselves. The mountain is too steep." Kai admits.

After a few minutes, Lloyd finds the Temple of Light. He himself gasps at the mere beauty of it.

I do admit, it is of great beauty and integrity.

As we enter, Cole notices that there are paintings of the four without me achieving their accomplishments such as finding the Bounty, defeating the Devourer, even right now; but I was not with them before defeating the Devourer.

"Heh, I remember the days without Ayaki. I remember the moment Sensei told us that there was a Master of Wind. I remember our faces…" Jay seemed to go into a flashback.

(Flashback a couple of months ago, Sensei Wu's POV)

The force is telling me something. It is telling me there is another Master that is waiting to be discovered.

We have found my nephew, but I genuinely have a feeling that there is another apprentice out there, not realizing that they are filled great power and destiny.

The God of Wind, Aeolus, who I do not know, nor do my father knows, suddenly whispers to me:

"_There are two descendants that I and your father picked to be the destined Master of Wind. Your father's pick is in the Earth realm, far away from Ninjago. There will be a severe coincidence that you will find him in. My pick is in the same realm, but with a different introduction that I will not reveal to you. Go- find him. They shall compete to the death in the Trials of Wind."_

My mind cannot comprehend what the Wind God told me. I must warn my students.

(Switch to Kai's POV)

I was in a in hand on the deck of the Bounty, but Sensei came _running _out his meditation room to tell us something.

"Sensei? Why are you running?" I questioned him.

"Ninja- as you may know, you have five ninja on your team. Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd. But- there is another one out there. In the Earth realm. The Wind God has told me that you will find him in a severe coincidence. He is the Destined Master of Wind- the key for Lloyd facing his father. We must wait to find him."

_What did Sensei just tell me? There's __**another **__ninja?_ I tried to accept what Sensei threw at the others and me.

"Woah whoa whoa-" I interrupted.

"So- uh- Sensei, you're meaning to tell us there's _another _ninja?"

Sensei simply nodded.

"Sensei, that's nice and all, but we're too solid a team to have _another _member." Cole tried to contrast Sensei's words.

"Do you want Lloyd to win over his father?"

"Yes, Sensei." We replied in unison without a single bit of defiance in our voices.

I wonder who the guy will be like.

(Flashback to present, Ayaki's POV)

The pattern on the floor…. it seems as if it's in the shape of a pentagon.

There is four main elemental circles that represent the elements such as Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning… but it's pointing towards an element that's not been identified yet. I scratch off the dust…

"Wind?" Could this really be my element?

There are four lines from each of the elements pointing toward the wind element- which in turn points a line to the Green element- Lloyd's element.

And in turn, the Green element feeds toward me again.

It's as if…. the wind and green element are crucial to each other. As if it was a bond all along.

Meanwhile I was figuring this out, the others got in position and waited.

"Well… now what?" Lloyd asks.

"Why does _everything_ have to be so hard?" Cole seems aggravated.

After it looks like he's thinking, Lloyd suddenly yells, "The bell! It's an instrument!"

"You guys ready for this?"

"Bring it!" Cole is definitely excited to finally fight. He seemed annoyed that he couldn't fight over the last few days.

I give my approval to Lloyd, as he runs over to the bell and hits it, creating a loud sound.

Suddenly a shard of light covers him, as he starts to float… and so do I.

"**Whoa! **_What's happening!_" Lloyd seems scared.

"**No one move!**" Zane makes sure everybody is in place.

_Wha- what __**is**__ happening? _I try to give myself a slap in the face of reality.

I don't know what is happening; yet I do at the same time.

I see the main four get cool new Elemental Blades, but I overhear that they are going to feed their powers to _me_.

When they do, I feel a rush of power flow through my soul.

I know what I am supposed to do.

I then flow my supercharged powers to Lloyd, and in turn back he flows his powers to me.

We then drop to the floor, and Lloyd simply yells "Let 'em have it!"

I see the four demonstrate their new powers, but when it's Lloyd and my turn, we are simply an unstoppable force.

I create a wind tornado, that protects him from getting hurt, while he unveils his power to summon the Golden Dragon. When he does, the Dragon lets out the supercharged five elements.

These new powers seem real cool.

But the astonishing part comes later; I am supposed to fight alongside Lloyd against his father. That seems to contradict everything the scrolls say.

The journey ahead of us seems to be nearing its primary ending; yet I feel as if it always starts again.

**Well, what did you think of all the chapters? The surprises? What do you think will happen next, and what do you think are Ayaki's new powers? I'll reveal it at the beginning of the next chapter! Also, _MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! PARTAAAAY! _But in all seriousness, I worked on this chapter ALOT and hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If this is your first time reading my fanfic, please R&R as even the smallest bit of feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**And if you want to send in fan art, here's a description of Ayaki's ZX and Ayaki's Kimono suit, if you want to send in both or either:**

**Ayaki's ZX:**

**Has emerald-colored armor. **

**Aqua blue color, and chest designs are ****the same as Zane's. **

**Ayaki's Kimono:**

**Same pattern as others, emerald armor, aqua blue color.**

**Hopefully that was enough info for you, if you need any more info PM me!**

**Stewbrick901, **_**OVER AND OUT**_**!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, over the weekend my family visited my sister in college for a big performance her organization of sororities at her college she's participating in. OTT, I've been really busy. I'm currently editing Chapter 6, because there was a bit of parts that I've noticed that I didn't write, so I'll finish that, but in the meantime, here's chapter 7.**

**LEZ G-O GO!**

**CHAPTER 7- **The Trials Of Wind

(Omniscient POV)

It simply started out as another day… she went to the bus stop, on the bus. She still didn't see him on the bus. She really missed him, as he was a good friend.

So kind, so humorous.. he loved to make people laugh, he even tried to keep going even if he was not funny at times.

When she walked in, her teacher was still anxious over his return.

She was surprise that his family didn't even have a funeral for him yet. The authorities were still searching all over the U.S. It is only a couple of days until authorities shut down the case and make it cold.

"Ok, get out your math books-" The teacher said. He used to sit across from the girl, as they were in rows. He would usually speed to get out his math book from his desk compartment to the top of his desk. The others would just get it out casually, as he loved to learn and tell people fun facts.

"Turn to page two forty five, and today we're talking about prime and composite numbers."

Suddenly, a great light sparked, and then after a couple of seconds, the girl was gone.

(Switch to Ayaki's POV)

We decided to get some groceries at the local supermarket, and Cole decided to go along with me. I hoped that he wouldn't grab any ingredients for his "world famous chili." That was true, because it was the world's worst tasting chili, and I learned that the hard way.

"Huh, they have no Smart Start in Ninjago. I wonder why I even came to this darn place if there's no Smart Start."

"Uhh…. dude, what are you talking about?" Cole relinquished his curiosity.

"My favorite cereal. I used to eat it for breakfast, lunch, _and _dinner."

"Sounds like an addiction to me."

"You'd know if you'd taste it. The cereals they have here are horrible."

This kimono is starting to get so hot on me; I start to resort to insane decisions.

I ran over to the vegetable area, where they sprayed cool water on the vegetables to keep it fresh.

"_Aaaaaahhhhh…._"

Cole simply face palmed at me.

"What? It's summertime and sixty degrees Celcius outside!" I defend myself.

Then a small aqua-blue light appeared out of nowhere started to grow bigger, and immediately Cole and I took notice.

"What the he-" Cole couldn't finish.

We were suddenly teleported to a taiga forest filled with snow, with a glass sphere covering us, as if we were in a snow globe.

I was on my own, the others watching me from a safe haven. At least I suppose.

Then a bright aqua light, the same as the other one, popped, and out came a girl with the same kimono suit as me.

"_**Lucia?**_" I ask my former crush.

"_**Stewart?**_"

_Now _they know my real name.

"So _that's _his real name! Huh, such a far expectancy for the descendant of the _element of wind_!" Kai remarks, as if he was mad at me lying at him.

Not to worry about that right now. Then a voice blares over us. I expect it to be Aeolus.

"_Ah, my two descendants-_" Aeolus gives a disgusted glare at me, while he gives his descendant a warm smile. I never expected this guy to be so unfair.

"_Welcome to the Trials of Wind. You two will fight to the death in this small forest I made for the two of you, with some help from Kraer, of course._ _On the left you will see-_" he pointed towards a screen that showed my five brothers watching from the command center on the Bounty-_ the Masters of Spinjitzu on for the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's descendant, and on the right- well, there's nobody there. My descendant is on her own. Whoever loses must go back to the Earth realm._"

"_Five… four… three… two… one. Fight._"

I start out with what I like to call a "windlash" by forming the wind around me into the shape of a whip, and fought back on her offense.

She started acting like she was being trained as much as I was. She immediately rebelled the lash back onto me, and threw me to the ground. I was quick to be back on my feet.

She sped toward me for another offense and I dodged that, and into the wall she went.

She got back into position two times quicker than mine.

I created my famous wind barrier, and concentrated the wind around me into the barrier or a little ball of wind that was at my command.

I threw her into the wall, but she got back up quickly.

I looked up at the guys, but while I was looking, she charged at me and threw me into the wall.

I immediately felt my oxygen being deprived as my lungs gasp for air.

I feel dizzy, as I cannot breathe.

She toppled me, and I was pinned down.

"Game over. _**I win.**_" She gave me a smirking glare.

"Oops, I think you misread the scoreboard."

To her shock I kicked her in my flat position and I was back on my knees.

I rebelled and she was thrown onto the ground, probably more injured than me. Except, I didn't feel injured anymore.

I felt strong.

"Say that again? _I didn't hear you._" I taunted her.

Although she seemed to be invincible.

She shaped the wind into a rope, and threw me around with it. It felt like I was going through some supreme roller coaster or something like that.

She let me go of the rope, and-

_BOOM!_

I had been thrown into the glass sides, and as the wall let go of me, I fell to the ground.

I was _severely_ injured. I had felt as if I had no body parts left to defend myself with.

My hand was broken, my ankle was twisted, and I was coughing up blood.

She slowly walked over to my body (almost a corpse now), and she simply smirked.

I gave her a long, forgiving glare that told her she ultimately defeated me.

"_It seems as if you're losing. Go to sleep… go to sleep…_" I hear Aeolus whisper in my ear maliciously.

"_**NO!**__ I am not going to sleep __**again!**_"

I felt healed, as a wind power flowed through me, as I slowly rised above her, healed of my wounds.

_Revenge. Revenge is all that I can think of right now._

"_This- ends- __**now.**_"

I immediately sent a windball and it captivated her like a giant hamster ball. She couldn't move, and she was at my control.

I sent electric shocks to her, let go of the wind ball, and she fell to the ground. _Hard. _There was no chance of winning after this for her.

Aeolus sighed, as his descendant failed and I held my place as the Wind Master.

"_The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's Descendant wins. You have now inherited the full powers of the Master of Wind._"

The same bright blue orb appeared again, and in a moment, Lucia was gone. I am truly guessing she went back to the Earthen realm.

I felt another great surge of power flow through me.

_Hello, my wind child._ A female voice echoes through my head.

_Who are you? _I respond back in thought.

_I am Aeolus's wife, but I took my place as your guide for the rest of your life._

_Really? You're my guide now?_

_I really thought you were smarter than that. Of course I am. I am the voice inside your head now. I have been assigned to keep you a sane person._

"Hey, kid, _get out of Candy Land!_" A voice brings me back to reality. _Really, Jay? Really?_

I appear to be back on the Bounty, with everybody staring at me, checking if I was okay.

"So, you've won the Trials of Wind. I guess you are now, truly, the Master of Wind."

Everybody clapped, I blushed, the end.

Not yet, but we're getting there.

**So, what was your favorite part? Mine definitely was the Smart Start part. Really, it's like an addiction. XD**

**Anyways, still working on rewriting chapter 6, but whatever! :P**

**STEWBRICK901, OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
